Talk:Inside the Belly
Miscellaneous This quest has a mini-quest added in the Oct 2005 update which involves taking a pirate's chart to Whitebone Beach in Valkurm Dunes. 3 NMs spawn: Heike Crab (Crab) Houu the Shoalwader (Sahagin) Beach Monk (Sea Monk) This mini-quest should be added to this page --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:01, 8 March 2006 (PST) I might add, all 3 are MNKs and this seems to be fought under a LV20 cap. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:39, 30 March 2006 (PST) All three got true hearing (added as of December 2005 cap). 3 SMN with Astral Flow and Ramuh should wipe the 3 NMs before they have a chance to use hundred fists. crab and kraken has about 500 hp each, sahagin has about 650-700 hp. Also getting that chart from zaldon is about 1 in 30 chance.Ayrlie 23:46, 4 March 2007 (EST) After doing 20 or so pirate chart fights this is the winning setup - SMNx2, PLD. As you are capped at 20,a SMN cannot live thru the 3 NMs initial aggro, and many problems will arise with a smn trying to hold them long enough to get Astral Flow off. With 2x Judgement Bolt you are left with 1 NM barely clinging to life - the PLD will finish the last NM off very quickly with simple melee swings before anything bad can happen. Bring outside assistance to take care of mobs in the area so AoE doesn't = additional mobs in the fray, and to corral the Goblin Bounty Hunters before you start. Also, turning in fish grants the title "Ace Angler" - although I haven't determined if it was the Silver Sharks or Bhefhel Marlins that actually granted the title. Ruhihnkait 01:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Fishing Skill Level Requirement I just turned in a fish at level 22 Fishing skill with +6 from gear and advanced image support. I took a picture (cant screenshot no windower) which is fairly blurry and I don't have a cord for my camera...But if anyone REALLY wants to dispute it I could try to upload the picture. Regardless, it can be completed at level 22 Fishing if you have all fisherman's (or angler's) and fisher's torque. Maletarugilgamesh (talk) I just checked and it is not possible to start the Quest at Fishing lvl 28, although being Novice. Just to let anyone else who might be confused by the discrepancy between the page saying 30+ and Novice (which starts at 28) know :) --Elvaron 22:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC) * Elvaron, it is possible to get this quest at 28 fishing (novice) as long as you have all of the prerequisite quests completed. Are you sure you finished the other quests? I started turning in marlins at 28 fishing skill. --Mijkie 06:52, 06 August 2008 (KSA) * I'm at 28 Fishing skill, finished all prerequisite quests and my nation is rank 1. I also waited until 12 AM JST to see if that was the problem, but that didn't do anything. I can't get the quest. I think it's probably better to be conservative about it and have the page say level 30+, so people don't waste their time walking over to Selbina only to find out they can't get the quest for some unknown reason. Kincard 03:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC) * Just reached Novice rank at Fishing level 29, all prerequisite quests complete and max fame everywhere, and Zaldon will neither give me the quest nor accept trades. Will try again at 30 to verify. --Positron 05:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) * I had the quest at Fishing level 28 and Novice rank, i had no problem with it. * Your nation's ranking for the week affects when you can complete the quest ^^ * Just to check with those that have less than 30skill being able to activate this quest at that time, were you wearing +fishing skill gear and/or have fishing support active? I was not able to get the quest even with all Oswald quests done, max Selbina fame, and novice rank (28skill). Right after that, I went and bought 3/4 fisherman's set, equipped it, and was able to start turning in fish (still 28 base skill, +3from gears). --Reiku 04:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) * I was able to do this quest upon finishing the prereq quests as a level 27, Initiate fisher. (Locogato, Cerberus) * Was unable to do this quest after finishing the pre-req's, @27.0 Fishing, Initiate Rank. After hitting 28.0 Fishing, Zaldon gave me the quest, and I can now trade him fish. -- 08:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :* Please put all testimonials here and not the main page. Also, please include if you had +fishing skill on, how much, and/or fishing synthesis(regular or advanced). --Reiku 01:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC) * I hit Level 30 Fishing, but did not advance to novice rank. I completed the prerequisite quests (Under the Sea, The Sand Charm, The Gift and The Real Gift. I also talked to Oswald again to hear to results of all the gifts. after that i ran to Zaldon, talked to him and he offered to gut fish for me, traded a Giant Catfish and got 50gil (-.-). So Novice rank in fishing is NOT required. Adjusted requirements on main page to reflect this. Btw, Windurst was tied for first when i completed this. --Mauddib 19:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Just wanted to verify what the others are saying. Getting this quest has absolutely nothing to do rank, it has to do with level. I too ranked up at level 28 and could not get this quest. It's only when I reached level 30 fishing that I was able to flag it. People like Mijkie above who provide false information and lie to back up something they completely assumed in the first place should not be allowed on wiki. No Mijkie, you were not turning in marlins at 28. I ranked up to Novice at 28 and attempted to start this quest by talking to Zaldon. It wasn't working at first and I realized that I hadn't done the quests before this one. After I finished those quests, I was able to open the quest at level 28 Fishing. So trash talking the person who said you can open and turn in marlins at level 28 fishing was completely unnecessary, as it's definitely true. Chastiti 23:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC)Chastiti Just so everyone knows, if you try this at level 28 fishing, you have to be wearing fishing gear to get your skill up. I tried it at 28 with no gear, and I never got the quest, I put on all my nq fishing gear, and I got the quest Bikpik 15:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You do not need to be wearing anything to start the quest, wearing fishing gear has nothing to do with being able to log it. --Vartak 11:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I was unable to start the quest at 28 skill until I put on two pieces of fishing gear for +2 more, at which time the quest was given. --Kairee 03:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm it as well, the skill level needed is 30. I think I forgot to try at 26 with my +4 fishing gear, but I was indeed unable to get the quest with 28 skill. I then equipped one fishing gear with +1 making it 29, and still nothing. One more +1 and I immediately received it so it must be 30, no? ^^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I see someone changed the requirement already, I can't say I didn't see that coming. The comments here about Novice rank not being needed and my personal experience on needing to have the skill at 30 to get it mean that "Fishing Skill 28. Novice rank required." is just plain inaccurate... Oh well, I hope people going for it will take a look into this page as well. ^^; Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 09:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The Novice seems not required as said earlier and level is required, and you can reach it with fishing gear skill, my boyfriend just tried with level 28 only and couldn't have the quest, he bought fishing gear to hit level 30 and he got the quest. Indeed. Would be nice if someone could try using fishing gear at 26 for example, getting it to 30 with the basic gear. I think I tried at 24 or/and 25, but forgot to try at 26 and 27. >.< Might try it myself on a M.U.L.E. some day. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I just hit level 28 fishing, got 'Novice' from the guild and was not able to get the quest from Zaldon. I put on my Fisherman's gear (bumping my skill from 28-32) and got the quest. --Nodrak 07:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Ebisu Fishing Rod Acquisition Please stop adding claims that you do not need Serpent Rumors in order to get the Ebisu Fishing Rod. Read what others have written about this quest on the various talk pages. You will find they all say the same thing. Serpent Rumors is needed to start the quest Indomitable Spirit and it is needed if you wish to fish these up for yourself. It is not needed to buy the fish from a friend/bazaar/AH and turn them in to get the items needed for the quest. You only need to be able to do the Inside the Belly quest to get the items. In other words, you can have the items for Indomitable Spirit ready, but you cannot start the quest, let alone complete it and get the Ebisu Fishing Rod, until you have purchased Serpent Rumors from the guild. Anyone telling you otherwise likely wants to sell you some overpriced fish as well. --Shrade774 18:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Turnabaligi Does anyone have information on what types of Elemental Ore these drop beyond the few pictures that are on Ffxiah.com? Do they drop Elemental Ores, decided at random? Or do they drop only Ice and Water Ores? --Ctownwoody 20:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I just traded 20 Turnabaligi, and only received 1 Water Ore. Perhaps other fish have other Ore? --Scrollios 22:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I have traded over 200 Turnabaligi and obtained only one Water Ore. It seems the drop rate is low. When you add all the numbers posted so far it seems to be around 4% chance of obtaining one of the 3 ores, Water Ore Dark Ore or Ice Ore. However, from my experience, it seems they are less than a 1% drop rate. Lakerda I removed the verification for Lakerda and receiving a Pearl. I changed it to a Black Pearl, which is the only thing I received after trading about 20 Lakerda. Picture proof: 1. Mike762414 03:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Mola Mola Removed verification on Mola Mola as I received a Mercurial Spear today. Biggs641 21:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Periclis of Titan March, 30rd 2010 Matsya-Kraken club rumor There has been a rumor going around that Matsya can now be turned in to be gutted and that a Kraken club is possible drop... Anyone else heard of this rumor and can confirm or deny it? also, anyone know anything about the 2 new fishes: Soryu and Kokuryu? can they also be gutted for are they for some other purposes? King Perch, Soryu and Crocodilos cannot be gutted. Dorado Gar Not at all a large enough sample size, but I thought I would post some relevant data on the gold ingot to gar ratio: 276/276 (total fish) (100%) 0 - 244 (88.4%) 1 - 6 (6 total ingots) (2.1%) 2 - 17 (34 total ingots) (6.1%) 3 - 8 (24 total ingots) (2.8%) 4 - 1 (4 total ingots) (.36%) 67 ingots/276 fish (24.2%) Luciusbrimstone of Kujata, August 31, 2011